Hero
by Yasai Oujo
Summary: Vegeta's thoughts as he's dying on the battlefield against Majin Buu.


Let me be your hero...  
Would you dance...if I asked you to dance...  
Would you run...and never look back...  
Would you cry...if you saw me cryin'..  
Would you save my soul...tonight...  
  
I wasn't sure why I was doing this... but the pride I felt for my family in this moment was too great - I loved my son - so innocent and pure... he would make a great king of the Saiya-jin.  
  
Would you laugh.. oh please tell me this...  
Would you die.. for the one you love..  
And hold me in your arms tonight...  
  
"Tronksu.." I wrapped my arms around the boys small body, pulling him close - so I could remember my son even in death.. I never wanted to forget him. The boy had no idea of what I was doing - I had never hugged him before.  
Now - after I had given myself without a second thought to the possession of Babidi - I finally realized the wrong I had done. I now had to make it right - I wanted to remember my son. I wanted my son to remember me this way.   
For a while, all I did was hold the ignorant boy close to my injured figure.. he didn't mind my blood... he loved me. I knew that. Now I had to show him. I talk soothingly to him - softly - he respectfully listens, and doesn't say a word. Now it's time to say good-bye.  
FWIT!  
I tapped Trunks on the back of the neck... I didn't want him to see me die. I didn't want him to mourn for me.  
  
I can be your hero, baby...  
I can kiss away the pain...  
I will stand by you forever..  
You can take my breath away...  
  
"Bejita! Ojisan! Why'd you do that?!" Goten shouted as Trunks fell, no longer Super Saiya-jin, on the ground. I didn't answer.. I couldn't tell him why either.  
"Bejita!" Goten shook me - a soft tug... why did I care for his feelings as well?   
BAM!  
I punched him in the stomach.. and he ran out of breath - falling down unconscious in front of me. I would fight Majin Buu - I knew he was still alive. I could feel it. But this time - he wouldn't come back. Sometimes you have to sacrifice something to get your freedom - well - I had already messed things up far beyond what was intended.. and now, in order to mend it - I had to sacrifice myself.  
  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
  
"Piccoro.. tell me.. will I meet Kakarroto in the other world?" I asked. I could feel his presence - no need for him to speak first.  
"You've killed too many innocent people," Piccoro answered. "No." I just smirked.  
"Leave. Take Trunks and Goten.. leave with Kuririn. Don't think of me - I'm not going. I will never leave this battlefield," I murmured, watching Buu slowly materialize - clumsily skipping his way here... I will make sure he never makes that stupid skip again. I will make sure that he will never utter another word.  
  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
Piccoro understood, nodding and carefully picking Goten and Trunks off the ground. A moment later - he was flying away, towards safety - as I stood and greeted death.  
Buu skipped to only a few meters away from where I stood. I was not afraid. I would show him. I would show everyone.  
"Buruma.. Kakarroto... Tronksu... Thank you," I said.. more to myself - they couldn't hear me. Though I knew that they would know sooner or later. They knew I thanked them. How could they not?  
  
I don't care, you're here tonight...  
  
I powered up, thinking of everyone's lives... how my family meant more to me than anything in the whole universe.. Buruma, Tronksu.. it was only two of them, but they gave me all the strength I needed to stay strong. They kept me alive. They kept me standing. They helped me to take up the courage - to give myself.. MYSELF to the enemy, so he can as well be destroyed...  
  
I can be your hero baby...  
I can kiss away the pain...  
I will stand by you forever...  
You can take my breath away...  
  
I let out a yell - powering up, and ready for this special attack.. one I had never used before, and was always too selfish and scared to be able to use it... but now backed into a corner - my life would come to an end.  
Majin Buu's face took on a look as I screamed a last scream, engulfing him in a self-destruction... He would die.. die and explode into a million pieces.. he would never hurt them.. he would never kill anyone.. not anybody that had EVER loyally sacrificed themselves for ME.  
  
I can be your hero...  
  
~Yasai Oujo~ 


End file.
